Savyor
by levy120
Summary: "Suddenly, there was a clunking noise above and XR dared to peek, finding that a severed robot limb kept the coffin – his coffin (with Nos-4-A2's name on it), from locking up." XR's PoV of a scene from "The Slayer" (Spoilers)


He thought he was dead.

His body pressed into the padding of the narrow coffin – too small for two robots…  
Nos-4-A2 hadn't caught on the joke, just… _he hadn't been joking!_ He knew what a coffin was…  
And that moment… he decided that he was mortified; mortified of this energy-vampire who had a fixation on him like he was a red flag. He also decided that he was _dumb_, because… had he known, had he _only known_, he would have never in the world _volunteered_ for this.

The lid of the coffin began to move. He was dead. He was dead, dead, dead, dead…  
…or maybe not?

He wanted to scream. For help. For Buzz. For anything. But no words came out. He felt like bursting with cries… but he felt oddly dysfunctional…  
_Just like that first time…_

XR was faintly aware of the energy-vampire's close proximity, though he didn't quite dare to turn his head – if he even could. Regardless, however, the little robot caught sight of Nos-4-A2 struggling with the lid, but all that he truly saw was that angry… impatient scowl and those _fangs_. If XR only dared as much as to move now, he knew, the vampire would notice, _hear_, and rip him to shreds…

But was that, what would be coming for him, not so much worse…?  
_Where was BUZZ?!_

Nos-4-A2 lay down again and the smaller robot thought his motor was going to stop any second. He had to get out. Had to get out _now!_ What was he doing?! The lid was coming down. No, no… oh no, oh no, no way, no!  
His arm twitched ever so faintly as if to lift up and keep the coffin from closing up for good, but before he could do much of anything he felt cold clawed fingers wrap around his wrist that with smooth and effortless precision pinned his arm back down. In an instant he felt like fainting…

_BUUUUUZZ!_

Suddenly, there was a clunking noise above and XR dared to peek, finding that a severed robot limb kept the coffin – _his_ coffin (with Nos-4-A2's name on it), from locking up. In a moment of seconds and a loud noise later, XR swore the force that reopened his trap to precious light (and battle-cries and laser-fire) could have easily ripped off the lid entirely, ultimately foiling Nos-4-A2's plan for good. A plan of horrible vengeance that only revolved around him… He felt so numb somehow; he couldn't even shudder at the thought.

That was the truly scary thing…

The limb shifted slightly, almost dropping into the coffin, but instead it just dangled over XR's head, as if to grab for him… and then, behind the torn off body part, he saw her…  
Messy, blue hair peering over the rim of the coffin, eyes locking dead on Nos-4-A2 beside him, who merely glared back… and XR thought he felt the claws on his body again, though somehow he couldn't be too sure…

No… no it weren't the claws this time; it was something else… _underneath_ any form of physical contact. Creeping in his mind… Something wrapped around him, something dark and dreadful… keeping him still… Whatever it was, it seemed to demand Nos-4-A2's full attention…  
He was too focused (or too self-confident) to even take note of Savy's plug…

As if being ripped out of water so short before drowning XR suddenly gasped for a figurative breath as everything concluded so very fast after something that felt like it had dragged on for an eternity. Streams of electricity flashed past his helmet, a terrifying roaring screech just next to him and the robot curled up, trying to shield himself from any form of potential attack, not even realizing that he could _move_ again.

And then his mind cleared…  
Like fog that lifted slowly, XR began to grow aware that suddenly… everything had fallen silent and he cautiously glanced past his own shielding arms. What he saw above were her deep, black eyes, a comforting smile and a hand that reached out for him.  
An organic hand, soft and warm and _not dead…_ the robot shifted, raised his tired arm, that still felt like it was being held back by lead – but he could move – and when he shifted to stand up, his body accidentally brushed against the form of Nos-4-A2.  
He jumped and stared, but the energy vampire was still… silent… its eyes empty.  
_As if dead…_

How fitting.

His hands felt for the rim of the coffin as he pushed himself out backwards… his optics never quite managed to tear away.  
And the only thing that coursed through his head was…  
'I'm alive'


End file.
